El Problema de Black Star
by AzaRose
Summary: Black Star está muy preocupado... y es algo que no puede contar a Tsubaki. ¿Que pasaria si el GRAN Black Star se hubiera quedado impotente? One-shot BSXT y un poco de SXM


¡¡Hola!!

Este one-shot lo escribí antes de acabar Shibusen Chronicles.

Disfrutadlo ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (todavía) es propiedad de Ohkubo-sama

El Problema de Black Star

Tsubaki recogió los platos sin decir nada. Estaba preocupada. Hacia unos días que Black Star a penas comía. Bueno, en realidad ese "a penas comía" era un poco relativo. Esa expresión significaba que si de normal Black Star podía comer 10 tazones de arroz, ahora solo comía tres. Pero no solo eso… es que estaba demasiado callado. Ya no intentaba llamar tanto la atención y se quedaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás la parte más escalofriante era esa: que Black Star pensara mucho. Eso era peligroso en sí mismo. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a su técnico qué le ocurría pero su intuición (o esa conexión especial entre técnico y arma) le decía que no le diría nada.

Black Star suspiró de nuevo. No era exactamente un suspiro, él soltaba el aire con pesadez sin saber qué hacer, preocupado y tenía que hacer lo que los demás llamaban "suspirar" para recordarse a sí mismo que a pesar de que aspiraba a ser un Dios él también necesitaba respirar.

Miró a Tsubaki como fregaba los platos barajando la posibilidad de contárselo a su arma. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. No. Esa posibilidad quedaba totalmente descartada. No podía decirle algo así a ella. Necesitaba consejo y ya o se moriría de la incertidumbre.

-Maka-chan –la llamó Tsubaki -¿Qué haces cuando sabes que a Soul-kun le preocupa algo y no quiere decirte qué es?

-Pues le insistiría… y si no me contestara le golpearía con un libro hasta que me lo contara.

Gotita. ¿Qué esperar de Maka? No podía ser de otra manera.

-Es Black Star ¿verdad? –Preguntó la rubia ladeando la cabeza –Últimamente esa muy callado…

Tsubaki asintió algo triste.

-No sé qué le pasa y tengo la sensación de que por más que le pregunte no me va a responder. No esta vez.

Black Star paseaba con sus brazos detrás de la nuca por los pasillos de Shibusen. Llegó a uno de los pasillos con taquillas. Escuchó la voz de Liz y se acercó a ver porqué alborotaba tanto.

-¿Veinte? ¡Son el doble que ayer! ¡Ni que cada día vinieran alumnas nuevas!

-Bueno… Soul es muy popular, supongo que es normal. Las ha recibido siempre… -dijo Maka en tono un poco sombrío mientras cerraba su taquilla.

Black Star lo miraba todo de lejos. Maka siempre había sido muy tonta y una plana también. Desde que se conocieron de pequeños. Si bien es cierto que en un primer momento esa pecho-plano lo impresionó de pequeño con palabras demasiado complicadas y sus dos coletitas, eso ya formaba parte de un pasado muy remoto. En verdad estaba harto de esa estúpida actitud de Maka de "nunca pasa nada". Y también estaba harto de esperar. Esperar el día en el que Maka por fin tuviera el valor suficiente para reconocer que le gustaba Soul... Y lo mismo había para su mejor amigo. Ambos unos tontos del culo.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Y él, el próximo Dios, tenía que dejarse aconsejar por semejantes estúpidos? Pero si no contaba con sus amigos ¿Quién más le quedaba? Examinó el panorama y evaluó al grupo:

Tsubaki: descartada desde el primer momento

Maka: Tampoco. Se reiría de él, le encastaría un libro por pervertido y luego lo enviaría a la biblioteca.

Patty: Demasiado infantil. Además con ella tenía que pasar cuentas ya que era una de las causantes de su "preocupación".

Liz: Con ella solo contaba para cuando necesitara que algún chisme suyo se difundiera rápido por el colegio. Y ESE rumor en particular no quería que se enterara nadie, no era propio de un futuro Dios.

Las mujeres del grupo descartadas.

Kid: Él no estaba, así que como no le diera un consejo telepáticamente mal lo tenía. Aunque de todas formas él no le daría importancia. Diría: "mientras siga simétrico ¿que mas da que funcione o no?"

Solo le quedaba él. Su compañero, su camarada, su amigo y el cobarde estúpido que no tiene valor para decirle a su técnico que le gusta. Pero en el fondo… quizás él le entendería. Aunque se hubiera convertido en una Death Scythe seguían siendo colegas y le gustaba creer que no se había convertido en un sosaina a pesar de estar pegado todo el día con Maka.

Era la hora de que Dios hablara a un pobre humano en busca de consejo. Black Star se acercó al grupo y agarró a Soul del brazo.

-Te lo robo Maka. –Dicho esto el peli azul se llevó a su amigo y compatriota arrastras a los jardines.

Escogió un lugar apartado para que nadie los escuchase.

-Va tío, suéltalo ya. –Le dijo Soul para que se animara a hablar –has estado con eso un montón de tiempo y Tsubaki está preocupada… Si ni siquiera se lo cuentas a ella… debe ser gordo.

-Bueno… en realidad no sé. Como soy tan grande, nunca me he dedicado a comparar con los demás… Si, seguro que es tan grande como yo –dijo con suficiencia

Soul no entendía ni papa de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a decirlo o no?

Black Star se quedó mirando a Soul por unos momentos. No estaba seguro de querer decirlo en voz alta. Hacerlo sería como decir que era verdad. Pero él era Dios y tenía que ser valiente no como el infeliz insecto de su amigo.

-El otro día… tuve un sueño. –Si empezaba así le sería más fácil – Y bueno… me puse a pensar en el sueño y en las duras batallas que he combatido y… tuve miedo de que el sueño fuera real…

Soul levantó la ceja incrédulo. ¿A su amigo, el que tenía más ego del mundo, le daba miedo un sueño? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Qué Kid se le curara esa obsesión por la simetría? ¿Qué Maka tuviera una talla 100 de pecho? No. Entonces ya estaría perdido. No podía ser, tenía que ir más allá de lo que le decía Black Star.

-¿Y se puede saber que soñaste que te aterra tanto?

-¡No estoy aterrado! Estoy ligeramente desasosegado. Maticemos. –dijo con un dedo amenazante.

-Llámalo como quieras.

-Pueees… Tú no estabas pero seguro que Liz se lo ha contado a todo el mundo a estas alturas…

-¿Te refieres al combate entre tú y Patty? ¿Ese en el que no ganaste porque te giraste de espaldas a ella y te dio una patada en los…?

-Sí. Ese. No lo recuerdes gracias –dijo cortante. –Aun tengo la sensación de frío de la bolsa que hielo que tuve que ponerme…

Soul empezó a partirse la caja.

-No tiene gracia. –Black Star lo miró ceñudo –Dolió lo suyo… imagínate que fuera un Maka-chop pero allí abajo.

Una sucesión de imágenes invadió la mente del albino: Maka hecha una fiera con él, Maka con la Enciclopedia Universal versión extendida con ilustraciones en la mano él esquiva el golpe que le iba en la cabeza pero, ¡zas en toda la…!

-¡Ai! –se quejó Soul al imaginárselo llevándose las manos a la parte afectada mentalmente protegiéndola instintivamente. -¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu "desasosiego"?

A Black Star le perecía demasiado. O su amigo se había vuelto imbécil o Maka le había matado demasiadas neuronas con el lomo del libro.

-¡¡¡¡¿Y si me quedo impotente?!!!!–estalló Black Star ante las pocas luces de su amigo. – ¡O peor, estéril! Un Dios como YO no puede tener semejante problema, necesita esparcir su grandeza y enseñarla a sus descendientes. ¡¡¡Pero si no se levanta por culpa de una partícula de polvo llamada Patricia Thompson no podré plagar el planeta de dioses menores que me sirvan y me adoren!!!

Soul tuvo que emplearse a fondo para no reírse descaradamente. Aunque debía admitir que entendía (en parte) su preocupación, le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginar en Death City a más de un Black Star. Eso podía llegar a ser terrible pero tampoco podía castrar a su amigo por el bien de la humanidad ¿o sí? Daba igual, tenía que sacarse a Black Star de encima para que él pudiera reírse a gusto sin ser asesinado en el proceso.

-Ejem –Soul se aclaró la garganta para que su voz sonara normal y no detectara que se estaba partiendo interiormente -¿Cómo sabes si lo eres? ¿Lo has comprobado?

Black Star se lo quedó mirando. Y se puso a reflexionar.

-No. Aun no lo he comprobado… Pero, ¿y si resulta que no se despierta? No estoy preparado para asimilar la muerte de mi tercera espada…

-No te apures, -dijo Soul poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amigo –hay soluciones. Seguro que Stein tiene varias posibilidades.

-¿Estás loco? Quiero que se me levante, no que Stein me diseccione. Además la visión del doctor con un bisturí hace que se me marchite ya del todo.

-A mi también… No te apures, eres el más grande y tienes mucha resistencia seguro que el golpe de Patty no te hizo nada…

-Sí, tienes razón. No sé cómo no había caído en ello. Esta noche le comprobaré…

Soul lo miró de reojo y sorprendido. Black Star le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? Estoy en mi derecho de comprobarlo ¿no?

-No sabía que había una norma que da derecho a los técnicos a violar a sus armas…

-¿La hay?

-No lo sé… Supongo que Kid y Maka lo sabrían… pero Kid no está y a Maka no voy a preguntarle…

-Sería un buen tema de conversación para romper el hielo…

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Soul algo sorprendido y con leve rosado en las mejillas.

-Que haber cuando os decidís ya, pedazo de tontos del culo. No soporto ver como hacéis el panoli de esta manera. Ya le podrías echar valor a la cosa. Si hace falta me cargo a Spirit para despejar el camino…

-Muy amable, le harías un favor a Maka… Pero si estas insinuando que a mí me gusta Maka… ya te estás retractando porque eso no es verdad.

-Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro. Por eso NO que te la quedas mirando de reojo, NO la sigues a todas partes, NO darías tu vida por ella en una batalla, NO te estás entrenando para poder protegerla, NO te recorre un escalofrío cada vez que te acaricia sin querer, NO persigues su perfume cuando para a tu lado…

-Ya vale, ya vale… quizás solo un poquito –dijo sonrojado notoriamente sorprendido de lo perceptivo que odia ser su amigo.

-Ya. A ti no te gusta Maka y Ox no está enamorado de Kim.

-¿Y tú qué? Pretendías violar a Tsubaki… -dijo Soul intentando defenderse.

-Lo mío con Tsubaki empezará esta noche… si Patty no ha roto mi GRAN espada. Porque si no me la cargo.

-Si no se levanta siempre puedes ponerle un resorte… -murmuró el albino

-Es una gran idea. Bueno, voy a prepararlo todo.

Y dicho esto Black Star se fue. Soul suspiró.

-Lo del resorte era broma…

-Soul ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Mmm? –Soul a penas si desvió la mirada del televisor

-Cuando has vuelto de hablar con Black Star tenías lágrimas en los ojos y llevas todo el día poniendo caras raras. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Soul apagó la tele y miró a su compañera. Estaba de pie, cerca suyo, con los brazos en jarra. Llevaba puesto el pijama de verano: una camiseta de tirantes que le venía un poco grande y unos pantalones shorts… que hacían honor a su nombre: eran shorts, shorts, shorts. Eran poco más largos que los pantaloncitos de gimnasia. Además llevaba el pelo suelto. No es que no le gustaran las dos coletitas… pero le quedaba más sexy el pelo suelto. La miró a los ojos lo justo para saber si estaba enfadada o no. Hoy parecía estar de un humor más tranquilo… quizás se lo contaba a fin de cuentas no soportaba que Black Star le hubiera dicho que era un cobarde.

Soul le dejó espacio para que se sentara con él a su lado. Maka no se hizo derogar. Soul sonrió y le contó "el gran terror de Black Star". Cuando acabó, Maka estaba roja de tanto reír (y de lo que le había contado Soul) y le caían grandes lagrimones de los ojos.

-Y esto ha de quedar entre nosotros –dijo Soul mientras le secaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿Lo de Black Star? –Maka se giró a verle la cara y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrársela tan cerca de la suya.

-No. Lo que pasará ahora –le susurró justo antes de besarla.

La rubia se quedó paralizada y en estado de shock. Quiso ordenar sus pensamientos y no pudo hasta que se separaron. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo (todo su cerebro y todo su cuerpo) que le insistía en repetir. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no, si democráticamente ganaban ellos? Así que ahora fue ella la que, sin previo aviso se tiró encima de Soul para besarlo.

-Bien. Eso me ha gustado. –murmuró el albino al separarse un segundo para tomar aire y retomar su tarea.

Quizás tendría que empezar a hacer más caso a Black Star…

Tsubaki suspiró. Aquella noche Black Star ya había comido normal pero seguía estando muy callado. Estiró el futón y la frazada. Se disponía a dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Black Star? –Preguntó con curiosidad -¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico abrió la puerta con dificultad. Llevaba consigo su futón y su frazada. Se adentró en la habitación y los extendió (como pudo) al lado de Tsubaki.

-Hoy me quedo a dormir aquí. –anunció el peli azul son una sonrisa.

El color del arma cambió instantáneamente al rojo vivo. Black Star, en bóxers, dormiría esa noche a su lado (no había espacio entre ambos futones). Genial. Y si ese había sido su sueño de toda la vida, ¿Por qué no lo estaba celebrando en vez de ponerse a temblar como una hoja?

Ya a oscuras y dispuestos a dormir (o al menos Tsubaki) Black Star no sabía cómo romper el hielo, hasta que notó que su compañera estaba temblando (aun). La ocasión la pintaba calva.

-¿Tsubaki tienes frio?

Mierda, Black Star se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Qué le contestaba? ¿Qué si? A fin de cuentas si la decía que no tenia frio le preguntaría porqué temblaba… y eso era peor.

-Sí, un poco. Es que la frazada está fría…

-Pues deja, que con mi grandeza os caliento.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Ha dicho lo que he creo que ha dicho? _

Sin esperar permiso de su arma, Black Star se metió en el futón de Tsubaki, justo encima de ella.

-De todas formas no ibas a dormir esta noche. –le susurró al oído (N/A: Si, yo soy de las que creen que Black Star es capaz de susurrar y decir las cosas flojito por muy increíble que parezca).

No tardó en apoderarse de sus labios… y Tsubaki tampoco tardó en corresponderle.

Liz y Patty caminaban tranquilamente de camino a Shibusen.

-Ya podían poner escaleras mecánicas. Subir esto día si día también cansa mucho y mi cutis se resiente. Como siga así me saldrán arrugas –se quejó Liz

-Nee-chan tiene arrugas jejejej –rió Patty

Su hermana la miró ceñuda. Ya llegaban a la plazoleta cuando empezaron a escuchar la tan familiar voz de Black Star.

-¡QUE SEPA TODO EL MUNDO QUE EL ORE-SAMA **NO** ES IMPOTENTE JAJAJAJAJ! ¡YA PODEIS DARME TODOS LOS GOLPES QUE QUERAIS QUE SOY INMORTAL! MUAJAJAJAJ

-¡Black Star baja de ahí! –la llamaba Tsubaki colorada como un tomate.

Liz contempló la escena. Black Star, como no, subido a uno de los salientes de la fachada del colegio proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que no era impotente y que era inmortal. Tsubaki desde abajo colorada diciéndole en vano que bajara. Y Soul y Maka mirando el espectáculo desde abajo.

Las hermanas se aproximaron a sus compañeros. Pudieron ver como Kim y Jaqueline entre otros alumnos, molestos por los gritos del peli azul salieron al balcón con objetos en sus brazos.

-Así que si podemos echarte de todo que no morirás ¿no? –preguntó Kim con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡JA! INSECTOS COMO VOSOTROS JAMÁS PODRÁN GANAR AL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR

-Vale, pos al menos te haremos lo que podamos para que te quedes en la enfermaría.

Y dicho esto multitud de alumnos empezaron a lanzarle objetos a Black Star. Este los esquivaba pero uno le dio en toda la cara y perdió el equilibro. Para su mala suerte su primer aterrizaje no fue el suelo, sino la propia barra donde estaba de pie y se dio un buen golpe en la entrepierna. Después de eso, cayó al suelo a los pies de Tsubaki y los demás.

El arma se acercó a su técnico.

-¿Estás bien, Black Star? –preguntó preocupada

-S…si –contestó con dificultad y entrecortadamente como si le faltara aire –jeje soy inmortal.

-Sí, claro. Mejor vamos a la enfermería…

Tsubaki lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Tsubaki…

-¿Si Black Star?

-No hace falta que esperemos a volver a casa para comprobar que no me que quedado impotente de este último golpe. –dijo con una sonrisa.

_Ya, para eso quería usar la enfermería _pensó Tsubaki

-Etto… vamos anda, vamos. –murmuró dejando pálidos a los tomates.

Liz los vio entrar en el colegio. Y luego se fijó en Soul.

-Soul-kun… ¿y esas ojeras?

-¿Em? Nada… me… ha costado dormirme –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

Pero a Liz no se le pasó por alto que Maka no paraba de bostezar. Sin embargo decidió no preguntar aun y pasó al interior también.

-Ahora se volverá adicto…-murmuró Soul

-Dios que sueño –dijo Maka bostezando por enésima vez –Quiero dormir…

-Pues tendrás que dormir la siesta… porque esta noche tampoco vas a dormir –susurró Soul al pasar por el lado de su técnico.

-Baka… -le soltó Maka sonrojándose para después seguir a los demás al interior de Shibusen.

FIN

Lo siento, ha sido inevitable poner un Soul X Maka. Soy demasiado fan de esa pareja para no incluirlos .

Este Black Star X Tsubaki se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración y por culpa de "alguien" que me "alentó" a que escribiera una historia con el egocéntrico peli azul de protagonista.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos en Shibusen Chronicles ^^


End file.
